Resident Evil : Midnight Gunfight
by resifan009
Summary: Sequel to "Resident Evil : Struck At Midnight". Midnight approaches as our faviourite main characters from Resi all end up in one place to combat the biggest rival of all. The beginning of the end starts here. *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnight GunFight**_

_**Chapter 1 - Into The Dark**_

_Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Resident Evil : Struck At Midnight" . You don't have to read that to understand the story, this story will explain what happened in that through the first couple of chapters. This chapter sees Claire become more of a main character in the storyline and introduces some more of your faviourite Resi characters. We also get to join Leon and Ada once again! Enjoy! Review, Follow etc._

Claire carries Dean to what looked like a former convenience store. It was haed to understand, with the sign being written in chinese. Dean dropped off her back to his feet while Claire busted the door open. Her shoulder throbbed from carrying him a long distance from the inn downtown. She'd had to save him from suffering death like his sister did. When she walked in, the licker had already done catastrophic damage to her and Dean was whimpering in the corner. They dashed into the pitch black store just in case any undead popped up. It was bitterly cold inside due to lack of power nowadays. A radio played in the background,it chimed an old opera tune that made the two feel slightly more on edge. Claires cloak bottom swaying as she walked hesitantly while scanning the perimeter. Claire reached into her cloak and grabbed a magnum from her utility belt. An elephant killer, as it was entitled. One heck of a powerful gun could shoot through an undead's head and finish it off with just the one blast. She took a few more steps ahead, Dean shaking behind her. The gun was aiming straight in front of the two as they approached some shelves with healthcare products. Suddenly, the sound of smashing glass echoed round the bare walls and Claire swung round in every possible direction. Where was it coming from? Dean coward even more behind the heroine as she tried to figure where the noise had originated from.

"Dean, hold this," Claire passed the boy a torch from her utility belt and switched it on. The boy flicked the switch and pointed it directly north,however, the ray of light wasn't fixed as his hands kept jolting due to panic and fear. The light revealed freezers that were broken at the back of the room, more shelves piled with all sorts of magazines. Claire held her free hand up to signal that she was going foward. The two took a few more steps foward to find a pool of blood on the tiled floor. Claire stoped dead in her tracks, Dean looking frightened and grabbed hold of her leg with an unocupied hand. Claire examined round for a body.

"Be careful," she told the boy as she turned a corner. Out of the dark, an undead toppled her over. Dean in a scene of panic, dropped the torch. Everything went black.

* * *

"I wonder what actually happened after Wesker was "killed" ?" Leon gave Ada a rhetorical question as he rested his elbow against the rim of the window. Ada's foot stabbed at the acceleration pedal as the mini zoomed down abandoned roads.

"How should I know? I haven't exactly had the time to sit and wonder," Ada gave him the cold reply as he shrugged. "Well, look on the bright side, we've probably pissed him off by killing his little prodijue," Ada smirked to herself. Leon's mind traced back to the factory incident. Him, being held captive by the respected BSAA agent known as Penelope Young. She'd double crossed him, tied him up and tortured him. The chinese girl. She sat in distraught, crying her eyes out as Penelope brutally killed her. Then, Penelope had gotten infected and the gunslinging duo of Leon and Ada eliminated her in quick fashion.

"I wonder what it was with those two," Leon wondered. Ada rolled her eyes.

"Who knows, who cares," Ada said. Silence dropped for several moments. Thinking about it, Leon realised that this was the longest him and Ada had been together ever.

"You nervous?" Leon broke the silence with a pathetic attempt of conversation. Well,that's what Ada thought. Ada glanced at him with a tired grin on her face.

"No, never, your the one that's always nervous," she struck back at him.

"I'm never nervous," Ada chuckled at his responce. Leon frowned at her.

"Really? Never?" She burst out in an evil laugh. A pair of ominous lights arose down the road. Ada squinted and released what it was. A massive fuel truck...driving towards them...ontheir side of the road. Ada gasped as she realised the reality of the situation.

"Fuck!" Leon shrieked as the truck grew near. Ada circled the steering wheel left sending the car in a spin to the left slowly. Just about skimming the side of the truck. The mini was sent flying off the road and down a dwarf hill to a few undead. Several moments later, Ada's face hurt like hell from smacking the steering wheel head on. Cuts had formed on her nose and her cheek while she developed a screaming headache. Leon had suffered roughly the same kind of damage.

"That was close," she said as she busted her door open. Leon struggled with his side more. He kicked it hard but it wouldn't budge. Ada noticed this and gave out a sigh. She watched the infected that were lazily walking to their wreckage. Ada carefully walked round to Leon's side and shot at the unopening door. Her attention then turned back to the moaning, groaning undead that were advancing.

"We really need to get moving," she ordered Leon as the man finaly got out of the broken down mini.

* * *

Jill wrapped up her orders to the BSAA agents and sat beside a confused Chris.

"She'll be fine Chris," Jill reassured the 39 year old veteran. His eyes were fixed on a device with Penelop's tracking device on it. Her emergency beacon had been set off by the factory.

"Has anyone heard from Leon?" he asked her, not even looking at her in the slightest. Jill gave out a deep breath.

"No, no we haven't," she said.

"I'm not losing her, not how I lost you," Chris dreaded the worse. Jill placed a hand on his arm.

"You didn't lose me, so you won't lose her," she smiled as he finally made eye contact. "It won't be long until we get there, just prepare, there's a lot of them out there,"

_What did you think? Please Review! If you have a question, add it as a review and I'll be happy to DM you the answer :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Claire!" Dean cried out as Claire found herself on the receiving end of a vicious assault by an infected dog. It's teeth were razor sharp, dying to feast on her pure flesh. Claire managed to keep it's mouth from penetrating any part of her body. It was a struggle. The gun dropped to her side and with her hands full, it was useless. Dean's heart pounded harder and harder as shock took over. Claire gritted her teeth as she smelt the stink imitating from the dog. Blood, old blood.

"Dean!" she shrieked to the panicked boy. Dean's hands started to shake uncontrollably. This was way to close for comfort. He'd come in contact with the undead, but not this close. Flash of his sisters horrific death diverted all the attention off the situation. He wasn't there. Claire attempted knocking the dog off, but it's to powerful and has the upper hand. "Dean!" Claire screamed, not thinking her cries could be leading more to the store. Dean regained sanity and stared at the gun. He'd shot before, but this was different. "Hurry!" Claire yelled. Dean paced to the gun and grabbed it, his hands still shaking rapidly. He pointed the magnum at the dog that snarled over his friend. The trigger was pulled and the dog yelped and flew off of Claire into one of the shelves. Claire let out a little whimper at the close call. She ran over to Dean and held him tight. "Thank you," she said to him.

"It's ok," Dean said back. Their moment was cut off with the sounds of pounding at the walls, at the doors and at the windows. Claire let goof Dean and looked round. They needed supplies, desperately. The two dashed around the store, stuffing some bread and tins of beans along with matches into a bag. The door's look like they can't with stand much more impact. "Claire, this is yours," Dean offered her the gun back.

"No, that's yours, I've got another," Claire reveals her other gun, a more of a TMP. "But hey, have this," she said while passing him a pack of bullets for the magnum. "Your a good shot," she complimented him. More thuds come from the door. Claire looks around. They need a safe way out.

"There," Dean points to what seems to be a vent on the wall. Claire goes over to it and stands on the nearby shelf and bashes into it with her fists.

"Ok, you first," she says as she's managed to smash it off. Dean throws himself in. Suddenly, the swarm of the undead flood in from the door, advancing on them at the vent. Claire shoves herself in, barely avoiding contact with the fingers and they crawl into a new darkness.

* * *

"Always stick in pairs," Jill Valentines last sentence of advice as their plane lands in China beside the creepy factory where Penelope's emergency beacon had come from. Pairs of BSAA agents split as the mission had commenced. Jill and Chris heading round for a back exit. Chris tried to hold onto the fact that Penelope was still alive, but this didn't feel right. They searched the perimeter. Oddly, no infected were reported through their communication devices from their other parties.

"Jill, be careful," he instructs her as she seems to be urging on a door. The two stand on either side and giving each other a satisfying nod of approval to kick it down. When they do, they find why there's no undead outside...

* * *

Ada and Leon sprint to the location of the bell tower. Time was running out. Wesker would flee if they were but a minute late. The undead moan and groan as the duo ignore them on the roads.

"Hurry!" Ada calls back to Leon as she takes the initial lead. Leon gasps for air as they've been running for at least three miles by now. The clocks ticking. He looks at his watch. 11:51 it reads. Nine minutes. Still two miles to track through. Cars fill the forgotten landscape as the two enter what looks like an old park. The grass brown and forgotten by the rain. The play park no longer privileged to soak up the happy emotions from families. This is what the world has become. Ada makes easy work of the grassed land and jolts through with no problem. Leon, hot on her heels falls to the ground, face planting in the process. Ada glances back. She can't stop. Leon makes it to his feet quickly and pursues her. They manage to make it to another street. The undead circle a corner shop. Ada notices this and decided to go via a different route. The less contact with the undead, the better. She points her finger to the right and they go down a new path.

Claire kicks at the vent and it flings off. They're revealed to a darker day. Midnight is approaching. Claire climbs out, gun aimed to fire at any given moment as Dean trails out after her.

"This way," she says leading the boy to the back street. Luckily, it is shown that the infected are to busy with the store to be lurking in the streets. The only things blocking their paths are the occasional bin that's been toppled over in the land in the middle of a road . Claire squints as she trys to make out two figures in the distance, coming there way. Are they infected? The darkness makes it incredibly hard to see anything and they lost their only source of light in the store. Claire grabs Deans hand and starts to run away from the two figures. _They are fast. _Claire comes to the conclusion. _They can't be infected. _She stops in her tracks and so does Dean. The pair become visible.

"LEON! ADA!" Claire cries not taking into consideration the hordes that lurk around in this dark hour. Leon smiles at them but continues running. "Were are you two going?" Claire asks.

"Bell tower, not much time," Leon explains with haste. Claire and Dean begin to run with them, eager for more information on their destination. "What are you doing here?" Leon raises an eyebrow as a cool breeze passes the group.

"The agency wanted me to take a look into the outbreak here," Claire fills them in. "It appears to be as bad as Racoon City,"

"Your not wrong there," Ada says.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Claire questions the two. "Or have you two finally hit it off?" Ada scowls at this comment.

"We've got unfinished business and that's none of your information!" Ada barks back as the bell tower becomes visible.

"We've got Albert Wesker located," Leon tells Claire. Leon turns his attention to Dean. "I'm sorry about your family," Dean looks at the moving ground.

"Hold on, I thought Wesker was dead?" Claire creates a crease between her two eyebrows pondering on their last statement. "Chris and Sheva blew his head off in Africa," she adds.

"Well apparently he can survive anything," Ada jokes. "He wanted me to kill Leon back at one of the factories. But Weskers little lap dog pissed me off," Ada recounts Penelope Young. The savage Wesker had brainwashed and sent her back in as a snitch in the BSAA. "Luckily we killed her, doubt your brother will be best pleased,"

"She was what?" Claire can't believe her ears. She remembers Penelope. They met on several occasions. She always seemed so real and polite. It turns out she was the biggest backstabber in the business. "Oh god, you killed her?" Claire tries to process the heavy piece of information. "Well, looks like this is going to be interesting,"

"Oh, trust me, it sure will be," Ada smirks. The group reaches the carpark beside the bell tower. Just in time. Ada looks up to make sure they aren't being watched from above. "You and him better stay out here," Ada looks at Claire and Dean. "This is going to be one hell of a gunfight,"


	3. Final Chapter Part 1

Resident Evil Midnight Gunfight

_Note! Thanks for all the reviews on the midnight series. It's been great creating my own story about the resi characters. It's time. The meeting finally takes place! _

Previously In the Midnight Series

_Ada took a job from the pronounced "dead" Albert Wesker, who was her former boss. Her mission, kill Leon. With their history, Ada could never do such a task. The two joined and found themselves caught up with brainwashed BSAA agent Penelope Young. Wesker has brainwashed her after he saved her from a burning building many years ago. Penelope got infected and the pair had to kill her. Leon and Ada have experienced many miserys on their way to meet Wesker at the clocktower, at midnight. They met a family at an Inn. After his father and sister died, Dean had been saved, by none other than Claire Redfield. Now, Claire and Dean have met up with the zombie slaying duo that is Ada and Leon to head to the clocktower to put an end to Wesker, for good. However, Chris and Jill along with a patrol of BSAA agents have arrived nearby to find Penelope. This is the first part of the final chapter in Resident Evil : Midnight Gunfight! _

**_The Final Chapter - Part One _**

Claire worried at the thought of hearing gun shots from above. It could mean the best possible things in the world, or it could be the final breaking point for her. Leon could die. Claire's been tough, but Leon's the main person that understands what racoon city was like, especially from her perspective. It was terrifying. The undead dominating the streets, fires bursting everywhere, car's slung carelessly in the middle of the road. Claire remembers walking into the diner that night, in search of her brother, Chris. It was ghostly quiet. Suddenly, a groaning emerged from a man sitting at the bar. Claire tried to be friendly. It was no use. That was her first encounter with the infected. She ran away as fast as her legs could go she got to the back door. There he was. Leon. Gun pointing directly at the head at it.

"Claire," Dean said. Claire shakes her head.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah sure," Claire answers as she grabs hold of Dean and hugs him. "It's gonna be ok," she says. It sure does. The coast is clear. No mutated human in eye sight. But, that's when the problems begin.

* * *

Ada and Leon make their way down the boarded up hallway leading up to set of beaten up stairs.

"Leon," Ada whispers. Leon turns her way. "You go first, but I'll need to stick my gun close to your head," Ada informs him. Ada holds her pistol to Leon's head and he starts the stairs. The further they get up in the building, the more fractured it looks. Upstairs leads them to a small forgotten room cluttered with boxes. Windows are boarded up. This must have been a hiding place, before Wesker arrived on the scene. Leon reaches the door and turns the knob Ada shoves her gun even closer to his head. Before Leon's even fully opened the door they hear Wesker say "I never thought you'd show up," Leon and Ada enter. Leon holds his hands up in conformation that Ada has the intention to kill him. Men in masks fill in at the sides.

"Why wouldn't I? I can't resist a good job," Ada smirks. Wesker stalks towards them, his long black coat returned to his body and shifting in the breeze of air making it's way in through broken parts in the windows on the opposite side of the room. He still wears his tinted black shades, giving him that desired mysterious factor.

"I suppose so," he nods. "Hello, Mr Kennedy," Wesker welcomes Leon to join the conversation.

"Wesker," Leon nods in his direction while Ada presses her gun stiffly at the back of his head.

"You do throw yourself in at the deep end," Wesker says. "You thought this woman was your friend?" Ada's heart thuds. _Whats with this? _she wonders.

"Ada's a suspicious character," Leon admits with a shrug. Wesker lets out a burst of laughter. Ada and Leon scowl while the masked men just stand there.

"Most definetly," Wesker backs away slightly. "Also, Ada, I heard about that copy of yours," Ada grits her teeth. "Was she easy to kill," Ada thinks about Carla, her duplicate created by Derek Simmons. However, Carla's vision was blurred with hatred. This is what made the two very different. Ada wasn't heartless...well not completely.

"It wasn't difficult," Ada answers. Wesker shakes his head. "Was it fun having a ride in the volcano?" Ada chuckles back. Wesker glares at her.

"No change here I see," he says. "It wasn't the most pleasant of things," he admits.

"How did you survive?" Leon pitches in. Wesker circles the two pending his thoughts.

"It pays to know the right people," Wesker tells "You see these men around," Wesker points around the room. Ada and Leon nod. "I managed to get them a little something called the T virus," Leon frowns.

"Why would you want that?" Leon questions him.

"Why, these men are terouists," he says. "They want me and the virus for a little plan they have,"

"That would be..." Ada asks.

"To launch a terouist attack in an uninfected country. Let's say...Australia" Leon's eyes widen.

"No! Not anywhere else! The worlds hurt enough!" He yells. Wesker removes his glasses revealing his sapphire blue eyes.

"Enough with the chat, kill him,"

* * *

Jill and Chris jump back at the sight of masses of undead humans and dogs in cells is revealed. The dogs start barking and the undead start to moan and hang their arms out through the bars in hope of grabbing an arm and mouling a chunk of flesh off.

"What the hell?" Jill frowns as she grabs her torch and steadily walks into the what looks like prison.

"Is this sort of breeding camp?" Chris wonders as he follows her inside. They walk straight down the path cleared to walk on as they inspect each cell. All of them are jam packed with infected.

"I've never seen so many so close," Jill says. Chris notices a laptop sitting on a table at the end of the walkway.

"That's got to have answers," he makes his way to it and turns it on. A green screen pops up asking plastered with some odd logo. A black star with a banner below saying "Eternity". Chris and Jill look at each other.

"Eternity?" Chris says not recognising the name. Jill suddenly feels faint. Her mind starts to flash back and revive horrific memories. The memories she tried to desperately forget. The ones from when she was under Wesker's control.

"Chris, it's him, he's alive," Chris shoots her a look of complete confusion, worry and anger all in one.

"No," Chris shakes his head. "We blew his fucking head off!" Chris slams a fist on the side of the laptop. "How much does it take to kill that bastard!"

"From what I can remember, he had the Uroboros project in scale, this "eternity" was a back up plan, bought to him by some masked group,"

"Masked group?" Chris tries to picture everything together. "Why didn't you know this earlier?"

"It's not exactly something I wanted to remember, the name must have triggered it," Jill says as she turns to the cells of the dead. "This must be some lab or holding cell arrangement,"

"We'll have to light it up," Chris orders. "Then go find further in, find Penelope," Then, a cackling sound emerges from the radio at Chris' belt.

"This is BSAA team 2 please come in," comes a voice. Chris snatches his radio and holds the button to respond.

"Chris here, you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we found were she must have been, the other half of the factory your in, it was blown to bits," Chris falls silent and Jill grabs her radio to respond.

"We'll be there soon,"

* * *

Still too quiet. Claire feels her heart thud more powerful than before.

"Dean, get behind me," she commands and the boy huddles behind her. Claire draws her gun and aims into the distance. It's foggy in the park down the way.

But, Claire was right, the coast was all but clear. Stalking them from the fog was the biggest case of villainy to step fourth in China. Not even Wesker was this intimidating. Claire had read the report on the first that was distributed to Racoon city all the moons ago. The report from Jill Valentine. This was Nemesis 2.0.

Claire gulps as she ushers Dean to move into the forest to their left with the magnum. Nemesis approaches the car park and Claire prepares to run.

* * *

Ada laughs at Wesker's request of killing Leon. "Not today," she chuckles. Leon draws doube pistols from inside his jacket. Ada turns her pistol and sends a bullet flying through one of the masked men. It enters at the groin an the man tumbles to the floor. Very cold, very dead. Leon turns to Wesker and fires both pistols simultaneously. Wesker dodges by vanishing and reappearing in near enough the exact same spot.

"Why am I not surprised," Wesker says as he dodges another set. The masked men draw their pistols and begin shooting at the pair. Ada rolls near the door. Leon frequently dodges while running and shooting one of the masked men in the head. Ada turns to join the fight once again but she's met with a grinning Wesker who slams her against the door. "You really thought I'd let you live after you pinched the Las Plagas sample from me?" He grips her throat and Ada finds herself being taken from her feet. She feels her throat clog up as she's ripped from breathing. Leon fires another bullet into another masked man. Only two others remain.

"Leon, we have a damsel in distress here," Wesker calles over the man as he dodges another round of bullets from the masked men. Leon turns and sees Ada's situation. Then, he notices Wesker drawing a gun from his jacket. A gun shot sounds.

**Note! The next chapter In Resident Evil Midnight Gunfight will be the last! Who will die? **


	4. Final Chapter Part 2

_Author's Note: This chapter will involve a lot of jumping back and forth from Midnight and Dawn. Sorry if it gets confusing, if you have any questions, just leave a review or PM me. Please review and enjoy! _

**Resident Evil : Midnight Gunfight – Final Chapter Part Two**

It snarled. Only the right side of its jaw was visible with some dodgy surgery work making it look as of it only had half a mouth. Its eyes large and filled with little pits of black hell. Nemesis wearing the same black buttoned up trench coat. A powerful machine gun in its gigantic hands. Claire shakes her head in utter shock. The moon gleaming on the car park, the battlefield. Dean hides behind a tree wanting to help Claire, but couldn't catch his thoughts at the fear Nemesis' brings. Claire holds her gun out ready, glancing to her right to plan a quick escape. Nemesis raises it's gun and at this action, Claire begins shooting at her pistol, the bullets soaring through the air at light speed. Every single one impacting at Nemesis' body, but he showed no ounce of pain as he returns the firing. Claire hauls herself off of the steps to her right behind a car. Bullets pounding at the metal rim and flattening the tires in sight. Claire's heart pounds. Dean's mouth opens wide. He can't believe how compelling the machine gun is. The biohazard continues its swarm of bullets as it stalks towards the car.

"Hey you!" Dean appears from behind the tree and fires a shot from the magnum, entering Nemesis left side of the lower abdomen. Nemesis stops the assault on Claire. It groans at the shot, apparently unlike Claire's attempts, this shot made an impact. Dean lowers his gun, his face filled with horror and despair at the realisation of what is going to happen next. Before he knows it, Nemesis starts to stamp it's way over to his position.

* * *

Ada falls to the ground with a thud. The bullet creating a gauging hole near her ribcage. The room falls dead silent. Leon's fury of bullets finishing the final of Wesker's comrades off. The blood painting Weskers face as he gives his biggest triumphant grin to date. Ada lays in a blood of her own blood. Leon snarls, anger infiltrating his blood stream. Leon begins firing his guns at Wesker, not caring where to aim.

"You bastard!" he cries as he sprints.

"Ha," he says as he suddenly disappears and appears behind Leon, driving his gloved fist to the back of his skull. Leon's head starts ringing non-stop. The agonising pain is unbearable and Leon feels himself falling...falling into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembers is seeing her in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Dean! Run!" Claire shrieks. Dean dashes further into the forest, flying past the trees and scampering over the browned grass that have been desiring water for what must feel like an eternity. He hears the large boots of Nemesis directly behind him. Dean's blood is sterling in every vein. His exhaustion trying to cut him back. Claire proceeds in the chase, hunting down the very evil she was reluctant to face. Grumbles of the undead awaken from the area. Before Claire can notice it, a pack of infected join the conquest. Dean makes a quick turn to his left heading for the abandoned park, with the evil not far off his tail. He leaps over a crushed fence and catapults over the curved end of a slide. He hears the clang of the metal fence being demolished by the stamped that is Nemesis. Claire begins another assault of bullets on the biohazard, oozing dark green liquid gushes out. However, it doesn't respond in the slightest. _How come it turned to Dean when he shot at it?_she wonders while keeping up. Scampering undead groan and moan from behind. Dean swerves and chucks himself down a small hill in attempt to chuck Nemesis off his trail. He tumbles down, smashing his side against the hard ground. The beast appears at the top and starts a lunge for a jump as Dean forces himself up and begin running again. Claire shoots at Nemesis, causing bullet holes to emerge on his mysterious black clothing as it jumps down the hill.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Chris and Jill made their way to the scene reported by one of the other pairs of BSAA agents investigating the disappearance of Penelope Young.

"Do you really think she's dead?" Chris asks Jill as they both lay a hand over their gun on their belts. Jill shrugs her shoulders as she takes a glance at the shining moon.

"I have no idea, but if Wesker is truly alive and is in the area, I don't like her and Leon's chances," Jill admits. Chris wants to disagree but knows deep down that its the most probable scenario. They see a cloud of smoke that rises, even in the pitch black midnight light. "Come on lets go," Jill says as she turns her walking into a steady jog. Chris does the same and over takes Jill, managing to beat her to the scene. Most of the BSAA pairs have assembled looking through the rubble. Flames remain ignited.

"What have you found out so far?" Chris asks as he scans the scene.

"We've found a corpse of what looked like a middle aged Chinese woman, we couldn't fully identify her as she was caught seriously in the blaze," Chris nods slowly. Then, a body catches his eye. He races over hoping it's not her. However. her rolls her dead body over and realises Penelope Young is dead.

* * *

Leon awakes to a gentle sunrise that casts a peachy rays of light around what was once a great city. He tries to move his hands and realises there tied behind his back. He's tied to a chair, on the balcony of the bell tower.

"Good morning, Mr Kennedy," his voice is sly and deep.

"Wesker," Leon grunts. Flashes of last nights events appear in his mind. Being turned on by Penelope. Meeting Ada. The factory being blown up. Escaping to the inn. Lucas being slaughtered. Bumping into Claire and Dean. Entering the tower. The gunfight. Finally, Ada being shot and lying in a pool of blood. "Ada," Leon murmurs.

"Leon," he hears her cold but comforting voice come from behind him. Leon's jaw drops.

"Your alive?" She appears in front of him. Dressed in a sleek long red dress.

"I am," she smiles. Leon narrows his eyes. "Do you want anything?" she asks as she purposely reveals her long leg through the cut in the dress.

"What are you?" Leon demands. Ada puts her hands firmly on both arms of the chair and leans in.

"I am Ada Wong," the woman replies. Leon notices a tint of yellow in her eye. No sign of the wound that was caused last night by Wesker's gun.

"Impossible!" Leon roars. Albert chuckles.

"She is indeed. But not the Ada Wong that once was," he says as he looks into the scorching sun. "You see, I shot Miss Wong last night as you probably remember," Leon nods. "But I thought for a while, why kill her and you when I can use you two as weapons," Leon struggles.

"What did you do to her!"

"I did what I could to save her," Wesker turns to face him. "I injected her with a certain amount of Uroboros to return her to us, with a few changes," he lays his arm on her shoulder and the two smirk at each other.

"What? Uroboros? I thought that killed people?" Leon can't make sense of the information.

"I've been gone a while, with help from the terrorist group you eliminated last night," Leon feels accomplishment at the thought he may have prevented something. "It was a matter of time before I was going to kill them myself, so thank you," Albert grins. "Why have them when I can have the two of you?"

* * *

Chris was silent last night. Seeing her pale white face, remains of flesh sticking to her teeth and the darkness looming in her eyes. He'd hoped it would be like what happened with Jill when she fell down into the water, but it was very much the opposite. Jill tried to offer him comfort, however, Chris was being Chris. He wanted to be alone. Under the thought that if someone saw him grieving, it would cast a set of rumours or things to that general effect. The BSAA agents had taken refuge in a nearby house for the night. They couldn't leave, Leon wasn't found at the scene. Jill peered though the cut in the curtains. Roads tarnished with cars that had been dumped and bodies that had begun to decay. Racoon city popped into her head. The encounter with Nemesis.

"Miss Valentine," Jill lets go of the curtains and they slide back into place. She's met with an agent that's already wearing his helmet and ready to go.

"Yes,"

"We are ready to move out, we had suspicion of action going on in the bell tower about 5 miles from here," he says. Jill nods.

"Let's head of ASAP, don't worry about Redfield, I'll get him," The agent leaves and Jill collects her thoughts and starts to muster up what she's going to say to Chris to get him motivated. _It's Wesker, he'll do whatever it takes to kill that son of a bitch _she assumes as she walks to his room and just barges in. For all that, Chris has disappeared and his window is open, letting a chilling breeze diffuse into the room.

* * *

_A few hours ago_

The chase was still on. Dean legging it in front, followed by the colossal Nemesis, then there was Claire on pursuit who was being hunted by the undead. Dean leaps over the bonnet of a car, desperately trying to get even the smallest precious second advantage. Nemesis shoots at the car and sends it sky high in a cloud of orange flames. A large piece of the car swings and smacks Dean on the back of the head. He tumbles to the floor, unconscious.

"Dean!" Claire cries as she appears at the blast zone while Nemesis stalks to Dean's position. It grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt lifting him high glaring at him. Claire shoots at Nemesis and it turns to her. Claire jerks back but continues to shoot. Nemesis does somewhat of a smile of her defeat as his gun tucks into Deans stomach and shoots. Blood shoots everywhere as Dean's stomach is blasted open by a spray of bullets. Claire shrieks and tackles the biohazard, pounding at it with her fists, kicking it, kneeing it, but it does no good. It simply ignores her as it reaches into Deans trouser pocket. It reveals a shiny gold talisman.

* * *

_Present_

"Chris!" Jill screamed as she looked out the window. _Great, we've lost another one _she curses. Hurried footsteps come from the stairs and a pool of agents rush in.

"Miss Valentine?" they ask.

"Agent Redfield's gone," Jill holds her head in her hands. She hates it when Chris goes out by himself, he usually ends up a heap of trouble. "We need to get going now," Jill shifts past them and exits the room and clamber down the stairs. She reaches and grabs her TMP from her utility belt and grabs a tracker machine that's linked to all the BSAA agents, given that they have their personal tracker on them. Jill scans for Chris but as she thought, he's abandoned it not far from the area. The rest of the agents come downstairs ready equipped. "We go now, to the bell tower," she commands.

* * *

_At The Bell Tower_

Leon awakes from a new sleep. Surely enforced with either chemical or physical harm he assumes. However, this time around he finds himself cuffed to an elegant king sized bed. Light gapes through the thin transparent curtains that look to be made of silk.

"Glad your awake again," he hears from his side. He turns his head a little and sees Ada. Is it Ada? She wears a small silk dress and unclips the Chinese pins from her hair. "You were brilliant last night," her hand sinks towards Leon's private area. Leon's eyes become dazed and angry all in one.

"We-"

"We had sex yes," she chuckles. Ada was always very to the point. She disliked all the build up that wasn't needed. "You were amazing," she starts pecking his neck.

"Were's Wesker?" Leon worries.

"Who cares about Wesker? I'm here," she continues her activity. Leon starts to struggle to release his hands from the cuffs connected to the head board. He looks up and sees finger nail scratches on the wooden board. Maybe they did do it. "Clam down," Ada strokes his face. "Relax," she gives him an alluring grin before she slides down the bed, continuing her eye contact with him.

Suddenly, she unveils a needle from the back of her dress. Leon barely has time to speak before she shoves it into his bare left leg. "Leon, how easy you are to fool," Ada whispers and she pushes the syringe further in. "Now we will be immortal," Wesker rushes in, looking very concerned. Ada can tell this as he is without wearing his black tinted shades.

"Ada, we're in trouble," he says. Ada removes herself from the bed and steps over to a set of drawers. She picks out a samurai sword along with her hook grappler and a pistol. She throws the pistol to Wesker and inspects her deadly blade.

"Who is it?" she asks as she runs her fingers over the silver metal.

"It's the BSAA," Ada laughs.

"Just set Nemesis on them," she suggests. Wesker reveals a gold talisman from his pocket.

"We need to get out of here," he says. Ada's eyes widen at the sight of such a precious valuable.

"What's that for?"

"I found a secret passage not far from here, it's an old Umbrella facility," he tells her. "...It could have a new virus that I could mix with Uroboros,"

"You go, I'll look after Leon," Ada dismisses him. "Hold on, where did you get a new Nemesis?" Wesker turns, his shades returned to their rightful place.

"I know someone with a lot of power, she's in red a lot," Ada thinks about the mysterious person Wesker is suggesting.

"Can it be...?" Ada's mouth opens.

"It is, the Red Queen lives,"

* * *

_Also_

Claire wept over Dean's dead body. A pool of dead bodies around her. Claire's rage turning her into more of a zombie killing machine that ever before. Dean had been brutally killed by Nemesis, she'd not been able to protect him. Her eyes stinged with tears from hours of crying. She thought back to Racoon city with Sherry Birkin. She managed to save her life, how come she couldn't save Dean's? Nemesis creeps into her mind. What was it doing? Where did it come from? What was that thing it picked up for? Was it Wesker? He would be the only type of person to come up with such a monstrosity around the dead planes of this dead city. Her knuckles impact with the road, making them bloody and hurt like hell. Claire didn't care. She was under the impression she's failed. Then, she noticed a figure in the distance. The sunset light blinding her vision.

"You son of a bitch!" she takes it for being Nemesis. She raises her gun slowly as exhaustion has truly set in and has started to invest in its roots.

"Don't shoot!" the voice is familiar to Claire. Someone she has been without for a while. He comes closer and she recognises it's her brother, Chris Redfield. Claire puts the gun down and begins to cry once again. Chris rushes towards her and flings his arms around and pressing her into his chest. "What happened?" he whispers. Claire digs herself out and rubs her eyes, pretending that didn't just happen.

"He was killed," she looks down at Dean's corpse. "You won't believe what by," Chris scowls. "Nemesis,"

"What!?" Chris eyes fill with rage. It's an indication Jill could be at harm. He's already lost Penelope, he can't lose Jill as well. "Why? How?" Chris just asks a series of rhetorical questions as Claire shrugs.

"We were with Leon and Ada before-"

"-Their alive?" Chris gasps. "When?"

"Midnight, they were going to confront Wesker," Chris' jaw opens wide.

"He is still alive," Chris wanders in a daze for a number of seconds before kicking one of the undead's officially dead corpses and pounds it multiple times.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for Leon and his partner Penelope," Chris says. "We found Penelope,"

"Dead," Claire finishes. Chris stands up and looks at her. "Leon and Ada had to kill her, she got infected, apparently she was a spy, working for Wesker since the fire incident a few years back,"

"It was him," Chirs shakes his head uncontrollably. "I knew it was him!" he repeats.

"We need to get to that tower," Claire says.

* * *

"Surround the tower," Jill speaks into her communication device as she's preceded by a middle aged male BSAA agent. The tower is in view and the two sneak behind a toppled over four by four. Rustling of leaves and people scampering through grass whistles in the early morning breeze. Everything's deadly silent. "Begin approach in 3 minutes," Jill orders.

To everyone's discretion, at the top of the tower, Jill can just about make out a large figure with what looks like a rocket launcher in hand. Jill can't believe her eyes.

"Move!" She shrieks as a rocket is fired and is sent flying towards them at magnificent speed. Jill sprints away from the car and throws herself into the forest. The rocket made impact with the car and it's blown to smithereens. Her partner being caught in the blast and just his burning cap lays on the ground.

Jill's ears ring and her vision's hazy. A headache pounds on her skull, feeling like she's just been kicked in the head by a horse. A thud comes from behind. She drags herself up whilst hanging onto the nearest tree. She turns and is met with the most repulsive of returns.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_*******NOTE!*******_

_Hopefully the final instalment of the Midnight trilogy will be done. Though, saying that, I've got other FanFiction to tend to at the moment. I'm sorry for adding more to this, but I make it up as I go a long and I get loads of ideas and I couldn't fit all I wanted into the 2nd half of the final chapter. As you can see, it was 3,000 words plus, which is a BIG chapter, especially for me. Thanks to everyone that's read this story and supported the prequel Struck At Midnight! Don't worry! If you have left a review I will drop you a PM when the third and final story's 1st chapter is up! :) _


End file.
